<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Timeline of The Culpa Mansion by Star_Fata</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25868473">Timeline of The Culpa Mansion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Fata/pseuds/Star_Fata'>Star_Fata</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ML: Haunted Mansion AU [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:14:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25868473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Fata/pseuds/Star_Fata</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Not actually the fic, but the in progress timeline of a mostly in progress fic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ML: Haunted Mansion AU [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1526120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Timeline of The Culpa Mansion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Haunted Culpa Mansion</p><p>Leaving Paris- <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21254276/chapters/50605772">Chapter One: The Trip of a Lifetime</a> One Marinette has a good dream about preparing her wedding dress, her parents send her off on the trip</p><p>The first Evening at the Mansion-</p><p> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21254276/chapters/50622290">Chapter Two: Arrival at the Mansion</a> From  the plane ride through to their very wet arrival at the mansion, to where their rooms are assigned. Marinette gets her own, assigned separately due to how muddy she is. Everyone else is either attic or basement.</p><p><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21254276/chapters/55718398">Chapter Three: Welcome to the Mansion</a> Claude is the 'host' of their Dinner and after they have a creepy tour, led by Allegra- who is not pleased with interruptions.</p><p> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21254276/chapters/55720141">Chapter Four: The Master's Study</a>A Mysterious Meeting in the Master's Study</p><p>First Day-</p><p><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21254276/chapters/55815037">Chapter Five: A Good Morning</a> Marinette dreams of meeting a friend in the gardens, and is determined to have a good morning by herself. She ends up spending a little time with Adrien and a few of their classmates.</p><p><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21254276/chapters/55895170">Chapter Six: The First Day Continues</a> Marinette's good morning ends when Lila shows up at lunch- Allen escorts her to eat with Allegra in the servant's hall</p><p><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21254276/chapters/56175721">Chapter Seven: Adrien's Day</a> Adrien's pov of their stay so far</p><p><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21254276/chapters/56309236">Chapter Eight: Lessons</a> Adrien hangs out with Chloe and Lila, meanwhile Marinette gets a head start on dancing lessons with her new friend Lukasz, who tells her about an interesting portrait her classmates saw, and agrees to partner her during the actual dance lessons.
</p><p><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21254276/chapters/56540917">Chapter Nine: That Evening</a>
Marinette leaves dinner due to Lila, is loaned a dress by Allegra and Kasumi before her meal. Adrien, along with Alya, Nino and Lila, go exploring/looking for ghosts. Marinette has a fun evening with Allegra and Kasumi, and notices the Mansion might be haunted</p><p>Second Day-</p><p><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21254276/chapters/56901775">Chapter Ten: Gowns and Mistaken Identity</a> A lovely dream of a dress, and the afternoon tour led by Allegra of the Family Wing- mostly just the Young Master Culpa's study, where there is a portrait of Brigette</p><p><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21254276/chapters/59179648">Chapter Eleven: Ghost Hunters</a> Marinette tries to talk to Adrien after dinner, but he goes ghost hunting instead. The two groups of ghost hunter's split up, and the group of Adrien, Lila, Alya and Nino find a secret passage and hear something crying in the library- but it's empty when they go in to look. The other group of Max, Juleka, Rose, Kim and Alix look at the portraits on the third floor, and almost knock over a vase. Then get spooked by a door and <em>actually</em> knock over the vase.</p><p><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21254276/chapters/60644545">Chapter Twelve: Ghost Hunters Part Two</a> Marinette finds a secret passage, a secret room- and meets Felix, who offers her a tour. Lila is up to something. The group of Max, Juleka, Rose Kim and Alix are still ghost hunting, and see something through an indoor window before being surprised by an <em>awful</em> noise</p><p><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21254276/chapters/60844081">Chapter Thirteen: Ghost Hunters Part Three</a> Lila is discovered using the Staff Only elevator, and gets in trouble. The ghost hunters get seriously spooked. Marinette wears another borrowed dress on her tour with Felix, exploring the Winter Garden. Felix tells her a bit about the original occupants of the house. The Master of the Culpa Mansion deals with Lila's earlier mischief and the ghost hunter's broken vase.</p><p>Third Day-</p><p><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21254276/chapters/61210447">Chapter Fourteen: Texts and Video Files</a> Marinette dreams of follies- the kind you find in gardens. She comes to a decision about her relationship- but Adrien isn't available to talk. Meanwhile, Adrien and the other ghost hunters (minus Lila) are watching their 'encounters' from the night before.</p><p><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21254276/chapters/61569451">Chapter Fifteen: A Lovely Day for a Walk</a> Lila rides to their destination, everyone else walks. Mylene and Ivan remember how spooked they were the night before, when they were hanging out in the gardens, and how unsympathetic Allegra was. Nathanael tries to appreciate the scenery once they arrive at the pond, but is kind of weirded out by Marinette being buddies with the staff.</p><p><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21254276/chapters/61966726">Chapter Sixteen: At the Pond</a> The class go out onto the pond in boats- Marinette's group, Juleka, Rose and Nathanael, supervised by Lukasz, try to find a quiet area to enjoy the day. They talk, share the strange dreams they've been having in the Mansion, and then read out poetry from a book Lukasz had with him. He shares the history of Julka Couffray- including that she died in the pond they're boating on. This conversation comes to an abrupt end.</p><p><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21254276/chapters/62446111">Chapter Seventeen: Lila's Day So Far</a> Lila's point of view of the trip, especially of her current day with Adrien. Their group for boating is supervised by Allen- and contains Chloe and Sabrina. Lila and Chloe argue about class, in a plausibly deniable way, and end up discussing which of them would make a better mistress of the mansion. The conversation ends when their boat capsizes. While in the water, Lila sees something on the water bed. She dives down to retrieve it.</p><p><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21254276/chapters/62852902">Chapter Eighteen: Someone's Being a Drama Queen</a> Lila and Chloe continue their discussion as they dry off, this time focussing on The Bride's unsuitability for The Master, and the problems inherent to interclass relationships. They get Adrien to say something which they can use against Marinette. Adrien does a little thinking on this, but doesn't go to comfort Marinette. Max watches it all happen, considering Lila's advice on the Adrienette relationship. The Buggy Lila arrived in leaves first, Allen in a rush to get back to the mansion and dry off.</p><p>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21254276/chapters/63107779">Chapter Nineteen: Nino's Bizarro Evening</a> Nino and Alya see something spooky on the carriage ride home, after fog rolls in unnaturally quickly. At dinner, they learn they weren't the only ones who saw something strange. Nino can't help but notice his best friend's relationship problems, but it's not his place to say something.</p><p><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21254276/chapters/63354937">Chapter Twenty: Chains in the Night</a> Alix wakes up in the middle of the night and hears something in the hallway- but when she looks, there's nothing. She could investigate alone, but she's seen enough horror movies to know how that goes so she grabs Kim.</p><p><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21254276/chapters/63411604">Chapter Twenty-one: Girl in a White Nightgown</a> A look at why Marinette didn't show up at dinner, in which she is very upset and gets good advice. She wakes up in the middle of the night, and her snack run becomes an adventure with the mysterious Felix.</p><p>Fourth Day
</p><p><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21254276/chapters/63766405">Chapter Twenty-Two: Shopping at Krypteyard Village</a> A ball is announced! The class go to Krypteyard Village to get their evening wear. Adrien bails on lunch with Marinette, but she gets her shopping done, and a gift from Captain Couffray- a supposedly enchanted compass, hidden in a necklace.</p><p><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21254276/chapters/64115419">Chapter Twenty-Three: Another Night in the Mansion</a> Marinette tries to get in touch with Adrien, who is once again busy with friends- this time they're planning a documentary project. Marinette ends up going back to the Treasure Room with Felix, sketching out ideas for her own gown.
</p><p>Fifth Day</p><p><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21254276/chapters/64396348">Chapter Twenty-Four: The End of a Tale</a> Marinette finishes the design for her gown to the ball, and manages to finally have a conversation with Adrien. He doesn't take it well, and neither do their eavesdroppers. The class physically 'protect' Adrien, leading to a Marinette taking a fall.</p><p>

<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21254276/chapters/64584052">Chapter Twenty-Five: The Fallout</a> Marinette is able to walk to the Hill Temple, but there's a lot of very strong emotions about her breakup with Adrien, and Lila's been stirring up trouble, resulting in Miss Bustier punishing Marinette for the trouble by banning her from all class activities. Felix comforts her and promises she'll still have a good stay at the Mansion.

</p><p><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21254276/chapters/64770658">Chapter Twenty-Six: In the Master's Study</a> Another meeting in the Master's study- except this time the residents of the Mansion are <em>furious</em>. They discuss matters, and make plans.</p><p>Sixth Day</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Work in progress timeline for a work in progress fanfiction. Should probably add the prequels, but that feels like a lot of work if I want to do it right. I'll get to it eventually.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>